The invention generally relates to a bicycle front derailleur and a bicycle frame especially adapted to be equipped with a rear suspension. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front derailleur that is designed to be attached to a pivotal frame member, called a swingarm, including a chainstay, which is pivotal with respect to another frame member, such as a seat tube.
Front derailleurs are typically mounted to a bicycle frame near the bottom bracket hanger. However, in some frame configurations of modern bicycles, this is a crowded location, and it is sometimes difficult to avoid interference between a mounting member to mount the front derailleur and other parts. For example, in a frame configuration in which the chain stays pivot with respect to a seat tube having the bottom bracket hanger, there may be interference between the mounting member of the front derailleur and a pivot joint of the chain stays.